In telephony services that are provided over traditional networks, quality of service (QoS) is ensured for all customers as a function of dedicated circuits devoted to a call path. As telephony services migrate to a share voice and data IP network infrastructure, quality of service issues are more complex and variable. Typically, a customer enters into a service level agreement (SLA) with the service provider in order to outline the terms of the QoS level that is to be provided. However, the agreed level of service or SLA is normally a static contract that is not readily modified.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that dynamically provides different service levels to customers in a communications network.